Happy Thanksgiving, Cas
by Jinx2016
Summary: It's Castiel's first Thanksgiving and Sam sends Dean to go get the fallen angel.


_**Happy Thanksgiving, Cas**_

Sam sat clicking away at his computer at the table in the bat cave. He wasn't looking for a case though. No, today was their day off. Well, Thanksgiving to be exact and he was looking up the best recipes for cooking a Turkey.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sammy!" Dean called as he and Kevin walked strolled over from the living room. "So should I get us some KFC and the beer-"

"Not this time, Dean," Sam interrupted, still clicking on his computer. Dean frowned along with Kevin.

"Um…Sam is something wrong? Are you sick?" Dean questioned, nervously eyeing is brother. It had been days since Ezekiel possessed him. That freaking angel better be doing his job.

"No, Dean. In case you haven't realized….It's Castiel's first actual Thanksgiving as a human." That brought silence to the room immediately. Dean swayed uncomfortably. Honestly, having Cas over for thanksgiving was an awesome idea, but Zeke said he'd leave if Cas stayed at the bunker. Even if it was just for a day what if questions started being asked? The lies had already piled up more than humanly possible. The odds of Dean continuing to hide them was not good.

"Sorry, Sammy, but he probably has plans. I told you he has a job now…"

"Dean, we're the only family he has. Thanksgiving is supposed to be with family-"

"Damn, Sammy. Always have to play the family card don't ya?!" Dean shouted at them before hastily rushing out of the bunker.

* * *

Dean parked outside of the gas station Castiel worked and stared through the window. He watched as Nora hung up a sign saying the station was closed for the day and walk out. That was his cue. He jumped out of his car and hurried over to the woman before she could disappear.

"Do I know you?" Nora questioned as Dean stepped in front of her.

"No, but my friend C…err…Steve," Dean explained. Nora's face brightened at the mention of her best worker.

"You just missed him actually."

"Did he say where he was going?" Nora frowned, shaking her head.

"Um…no. I guess he went back home." Dean's chest tightened. Castiel doesn't have a home. The guy's not safe anywhere with angels hunting him. He has nowhere to go, but…

"Happy Thanksgiving, Nora," Dean said, turning back towards the Impala. Nora grabbed his arm, spinning him around. Dean stared at her. A sad smile was on her face.

"Take care of him ok?" Dean smiled back. So she did know. He gave her a wave and shuffled back to the Impala.

* * *

The church was old and run down, but that didn't mean it was useless in being a sanctuary for those who needed it. Dean walked down the aisle, eyes focused on the shivering figure curled up on one of the pews. Dean pulled off his jacket and draped it over his friend gently, causing the angel to jump in shock.

"Woah! It's just me, Cas!" Dean yelped. Cas's shoulders slumped then and a small smile cracked against the angel's cold face.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dean," he croaked. Dean sat down next to his friend, glancing around the old church as he did so and then Cas. The angel was wearing a sweater and a old ratty jacket that couldn't be keeping him warm at all.

"How you doin?" Dean asked. The angel's face fell and he glanced down at his hands.

"Fine I guess. Nora's been kind to me and lets me spend the night at her home sometimes. I'm thankful for what I have."

"How? You don't have a home, your freaking freezing to death in a rundown church, and you clearly don't make enough cash to buy a decent coat, and no fam…"

"I've got you and Sam. Don't I?" Dean stared into the bright blue eyes now staring at his green ones.

"Shit, Cas. Of course you do," Dean sighed, running a hand across his face. "But, how can anyone be thankful when their life is so messed up?" Cas smiled then, turning his gaze to one of the glass windows with several angels painted on it.

"I've got a second chance, Dean. A chance to make things right and I'm thankful for that. I have a chance to be with you and Sam and not worry about wars. I guess you could say I'm free," Cas sighed, closing his eyes. Dean pulled the coat he had set over Castiel's shoulders up so it covered the shivering angel's neck.

"Well, then. In that case I don't suppose you'd like to join your family for some beer and football hmmm? Spend some time of your new life with us?" Dean asked. Screw Zeke. He could survive one day with the angel. Right now the only thing that mattered was Castiel and that big sloppy smile now on his face. Dean wrapped and arm around Cas and pulled the angel towards the Impala waiting outside.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Cas."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving Supernatural fans! Have a great day! **


End file.
